User blog:GameboyAdv/One Minute Melee: Panty Anarachy vs Mami Tomoe
Panty vs Mami.PNG|GameboyAdv Description Two gun slinging blonde beauties go head to head, a role model vs the complete opposite of one. Which one would win? Only time may tell. Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! Fight The big city, always moving, and always prone to attacks from giant monsters. Well witches in this case, as a blonde girl in a red dress is about to fight one. Panty Anarchy slides off her panties, which turns into her gun Backlace. Panty: Okay listen asshole I don't know what the flying fuck you are, but if I can get a coin out of you I sure as hell will! Panty gets to work, firing at the witch until she manages to kill it. She sees the Grief Seed drop and mistakes it for a coin. Panty: Weirdass looking coin, but whatever. Hey! The angel turns and sees an erm..."well endowed" blonde running up to her. This was the Magical Girl Mami Tomoe Mami: Are you a Magical Girl too? Panty: The fucks a Magical Girl? Mami: If you aren't a Magical Girl how did you see the wi-'' ''Panty: Shut up bitch I need to get back to Garterbelt with this weird looking coin. Cues Magia Mami: If you aren't a magical girl...you shouldn't have that Grief Seed Panty: Look I know seed when I see it sister if you catch my drift, and this-'' Suddenly, Mami pulls out her own set of guns and points them at Panty. ''Panty: Fine then... It's an all-out shoot-out! FIGHT! 60 The two girls fire at each other a couple times, each swiftly avoiding bullets from the other. Panty runs up and kicks Mami in the face. Mami fires more and more at Panty, but misses. Panty: Hah! You couldn't hit the broad side of a-'' She's interrupted mid-quip by Mami kneeing her straight in the gut, which is followed by the Magical Girl smacking the butt of her gun over the angel's head, sending her crashing to the ground. ''50 Both girls open fire, and Panty lands a few kicks in Mami's face, finishing it off with a flip kick, sending Mami crashing into a lamp post. Said post falls over, but is picked up by Mami, who flings it at Panty. 40 Panty jumps out of the way of the lamp post, which hits a building causing it to collapse. Both girls lock eyes and raise their guns. 30 They fire more and more, each hitting each other in non fatal areas a couple times. Mami runs over and backhands Panty with the butt of her rifle. 20 Getting up from her faceplant, Panty looks at Mami with death in her eyes. Panty: You did NOT just pimp slap me with your gun bitch! I'll make you pay for that! Panty flies forwards with a flurry of combos 10 She kicks to the side, and Mami lands. Spinning her gun around on her finger, she smirks. Panty: Well that was easy. 5'' ''Panty: Now to get that-'' ''4 Mami is gone. 3'' ''Panty: Where the fuck did she g-'' ''2 Panty is cut off... 1'' By Mami kick her in the side, sending her crashing into a wall face first. '''KO!' Mami looks at Panty one last time, then turns and walks off, triumphant. Post-Match This melee's winner is... Cues Credens Justitiam Mami Tomoe! Next Time They wanna be, the very best... Category:Blog posts